parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Honest John (Pinocchio)
John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow is a fox from Pinocchio. He and Gideon played Fidget in SpongeDumbo in Flying Speed Games and The Great Flying Elephant Detective They are bats with peg leg Honest John played Sheriff of Nottingham in Eric Hood He is a wolf Honest John played Bashful in Destiny White and the Seven Mammals He is a dwarf Honest John played Prince John in Arthur Hood He is a lion Honest John played the Magic Mirror in Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales He is a mirror Honest John played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Louis the Alligator He is a rabbit Honest John played The Mad Hatter in Lily in Wonderland (1951) He is a hatter Honest John played Bruno in Destinyrella He is a dog Honest John played Grumpy in Megara White and The Seven Animals He is a dwarf Honest John played Jafar in Phineasladdin He is a sorcerer Honest John played Grimsby in Tyler Claus is Coming to Town and with Gideon in Jiminy Claus is Coming to Town He is a soldier Honest John played Doc in Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals He is a dwarf Honest John played the Walrus in Lady in Wonderland He is a walrus Honest John played Humbert the Huntsman in Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears He is a huntsman Honest John played Flotsam in The Little Florist He is an eel Honest John played Banzai in The Clan King He is a hyena Honest John played Rasputin in D.W. (Anastasia) He is a sorcerer Honest John played Judge Claude Frollo in The Insect of Notre Dame He is a judge Honest John played Shan-Yu in Mindylan and Izzylan He is a warrior Honest John played Grimsby in The Little Mer-Frog Honest John played the Winter Warlock in Danny Claus is Coming to Town He is a snow wizard Honest John played Ed in The Aardvark King He is a hyena Honest John played The Mad Hatter in Lily in Wonderland (1951) He is a hatter Honest John played Professor Ratigan in The Great Panther Detective He is a sewer rat Honest John played Captain Hook in Sylvester Pan He is a pirate Honest John played Rafiki in The Fish King He is a baboon Honest John played King Neptune in The LoudBob KiddingtonPants Movie He is a sea king Honest John played Vlad Vladikoff in Guru Ant Hears a Robot He is a vulture Portrayals *In Dumbo (Pinocchio) he is played by Steele *In Roonicchio and Hironocchio he is played by Dr. Facilier *In Bambinocchio and Bambi (Pinocchio) he is played by Prince John *In Kionocchio, Lincolnocchio, and SpongeBobnocchio he is played by Shere Khan *In Lazlonocchio he is played by Gaston *In Mushunocchio he is played by Percival C. McLeach *In Sidnocchio he is played by Cat R. Waul *In Louienocchio he is played by Professor Ratigan *In Timmynocchio he is played by Judge Claude Frollo *In Leapnocchio he is played by Forte *In Caspernocchio, he will be played by Nigel Gallery: Honest John in Pinocchio.jpg Honest John.jpg Profile - Honest John.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-3299.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3619.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3593.jpg Bd3d59cf340f7d86892c0676359fdd00--disney-villains-disney-characters.jpg Tumblr lrj4opBXix1r2dytbo1 1280.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-5917.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-5971.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-6011.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-6039.jpg Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps com-6053.jpg HonestJohn Gideon.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Foxes Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters with a hat Category:Red Foxes Category:Black Hat Customers Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first